Good Enough
by Kailen-Chan
Summary: Severus Walked the halls until he came to an empty classroom to see a crying Harry Potter playing a sad and eerie tune, singing and bleeding. Cutting/Severitus


**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or the song Good Enough or Hello By: Evanescence**

Severus Snape walked the halls of Hogwarts as his nightly bed checks in the dungeons when he heard a piano playing in one of the unused classrooms.

He walked over and opened the door to a shocking sight.

There sat Harry Potter playing a tune on a black piano in the newly cleaned room. The tune was sad and eerie that caught your attention. But as he played he sung.

**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.**

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.**  
**Now I can't let go of this dream.**  
**I can't breathe but I feel...**

**Good enough,**  
**I feel good enough for you.**

The thing that shocked Severus the most was not that Harry Potter was in the dungeons playing sad music on a piano. No. It was the tears that fell from his closed eyes and the blood that leaked from his wrist and tainted the white keys.

**Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.**

**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**  
**Now I can't let go of this dream.**  
**Can't believe that I feel...**

**Good enough,**  
**I feel good enough.**  
**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**

Severus walked up until he was standing behind the fifteen year old and listened as the song came to an end.

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?**

**So take care what you ask of me,**  
**'cause I can't say no.**

"Harry?" Severus asked as the music faded,

Harry jumped and turned to look at him with wide teary emerald eyes.

"Professor... I-I"

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Uh...There was a teacher at my old school who didn't believe the Durselys at all and taught me..."

"Would you care to explain why you're bleeding?" Severus asked in a soft voice.

"I-I just bumped something..."

"You and I know that's a lie..."

Harry took a shuddering breath.

"I did it..."

"Did what..."

"Cut my wrist...I cut it with a razor..."

"Why?"

"I-I n-needed to..."

"Was there a certain reason?"

"Yes..."

"Will you tell me..."?

"I had another nightmare...about my home life..."

"Don't you have a nice home with those muggles?"

"Oh of course isn't that what everyone thinks..."

"You don't like living there do you?"

"NO! I-I mean...no I don't..."

Severus nodded taking Harry's bleeding wrist and tying a handkerchief around it.

"Will you play another song?"

Harry looked at him in confusion before nodding and started to play before joining the music with his voice.

**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**

**If I smile and don't believe**  
**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**  
**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**  
**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**  
**Don't cry**

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**  
**Hello I'm still here**  
**All that's left of yesterday**

Severus looked at Harry as the music slowed to nothing. Tears were back and sliding down his pale face. He reached over and wiped them away shocking the boy.

"If you want to ever talk about your home life you can come to me... but stop hurting yourself. Its not worth it..."

Harry looked up at him.

"Your the first one whose ever cared..."

"I'm here to listen..."

Harry nodded and sad eerie music started to fill the room again...

**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.  
**

(End?)

-KaI-

**Currently working on the Sequel: Tourniquet. **


End file.
